Second Chances
by Cupcake2261
Summary: AU. During 2F2F. What would happen if the team and Mia came to Miami?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Set after Fast and Furious and during 2F2F. What would have happened if Mia and the team arrived in Miami while Brian was there?**

* * *

_**Dom POV**_

It's been a week since i changed my mind and decide to come back to LA and back to my family. It was apparently the right thing to do since after looking at Mia's condition. She's been a wreck since Brian left.

Everyday she would wake up, make breakfast and go to class without even saying a proper goodbye. She would talk very less during breakfast and just nod or mumble a few words. She was so distant from us. It felt like her family was the only thing keeping her together. Letty had told me that she found Mia one night crying herself to sleep and I just couldn't stand it. First the death of Jesse and then Vince talking about taking a break. It was hard for Mia to deal with and I understand, even I felt the pain in my chest.

I never thought I would say this, but I wish Brian came back. It breaks my heart to watch Mia cry. She looks so thin. She doesn't even look healthy. She has puffy eyes and eye bags and her lips are dry and her skin has lost some colour. Her hair doesn't even have much shine like before. Letty even tried to help by going to one of those girly shopping trips with Mia but nothing.

I don't know whether I should kick Brian's ass or say thanks and then kick his ass. Giving his car to me and letting me get away has changed my perspective now. He may be a cop but he just risked his life and his job for me and my family. I really don't know what should i do.

I played with my food with my fork and I looked at Mia as i chewed. She was playing with her food on the plate and she looked deep in thought. I finally decided it was enough. I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention.

"I think it's time we go for a vacation? Whatcha think?" I asked in a low voice as Letty's face lit up. She had asked me a few days before if we should take a break and travel somewhere. I had rejected the offer but now that I think about it, I feel it do good for Mia. Maybe it will get her mind of Brian and maybe she might move on.

"Where for vacation?" Vince had asked and his eyes travelled to Mia, who was deep in thought. It was time we all needed a break after all the incidents.

I racked my brain a bit. I thought about Miami. Leon and Vince will definitely enjoy there and even Mia since she loves the beach. Me and Letty might get some peace and we might even race there.

"Miami" I stated and Vince and Leon's eyes lit up. I laughed in my head. i was expecting that. Mia smiled. I smiled back, she finally responded. She gave a small nod before eating. I looked at Letty and she grinned.

"Hell Yes!" Leon and Vince exclaimed and I chuckled.

"It's decided, we leave in a week" I pointed out before excusing myself from the table and took my corona.

* * *

Mia had changed drastically. She finally had some colour on her skin and she was more responsive. She still ws the same. She still cried herself to sleep but she was happy. Excited.

It had been a week since I declared a vacation and we had decided to take our cars. Everyone was moving around the house, grabbing their belongings and making sure they had everything.

Me, Letty and Mia walked towards the mazda RX-7. We quickly got in and everyone got in their respective cars and we took off.

Hip-Hop music blared from the stereo and I pressed down on the accelerator as I drove. I hope this will help Mia get her mind off of all the incidents that have happened.

* * *

"Here we are, welcome to Miami" I said as I drove on the streets of Miami. Mia and letty were looking out the window at the surroundings and I thought about driving to the Hotel. We had enough money to spend a week in Miami so we decided to book a room in a hotel. Looking out of the rearview mirror I saw Vince and Leon's car. I sighed in relief.

I drove a bit further and parked in front of a hotel. "This is our stop" I said as i got out and popped the trunk and got the bags. Beside me Leon and Vince grabbed their bags and we walked to the entrance.

I walked to the receptionist. "You guys how many rooms you want?" I asked the team. Mia stepped forward. "I'll want my own room obviously, I mean you and Letty want privacy and i ain't sleeping with Vince and Leon, who knows who they'll bring in the night" She shuddered at the thought. I chuckled and Vince and Leon glared at her. 'Don't worry we won't bring the in the room" Vince smirked and Leon grinned. i shook my head and turned to look at the receptionist and asked for three rooms.

"Vince and Leon, you pay for your rooms and shoppings" I pointed out and they groaned. I gave them their room key and I grabbed letty's hand and walked to our room. I tossed Mia her room key.

I entered our room and looked around and placed our bags beside the bed. This felt like home. I smiled at Letty as she hugged me. I kissed her forehead.

I'm going to love Miami.

* * *

**_Brian POV_**

I was working on my Skyline when Tej walked in. "Hey man" I greeted him and gave him a man hug. "So whats up?" I asked as I worked on my Skyline.

Tej shook his head. "You comin' tonight Bullet?"

I chuckled. "Maybe, I wanna race"

"A'ight man, i just came in to ask that,get ready you know when to come" He stated before leaving. I sighed and got back to work. I miss Dom and the team. I miss Mia. A lot has happened since my arrival in Miami. I became the best racer in Miami, then I got arrested and then got a mission to catch a drug lord and then Monica. I never meant to give her the wrong impression. I don't think I'll ever move on from Mia. I love her too much. I wish I could go back but I don't think she'll ever forgive me after what I had done. Might as well accept it and move on.

I had to tell Monica before she takes a step forward. I shook my head and closed the hood of my car before cleaning my hands with a rag.

"Gotta move on" I mumbled to myself as I left the garage.

* * *

"Sup, man?" I greeted Rome and he grinned as he looked around at the crowd. I'm sure he was gonna have a lot of fun here. "This place is awesome, bro!" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes before chuckling. He gazed at my skyline before looking at me. His eyes flashed again to my car and then back to me. I raised my eyebrow. "This your ride?" I nodded and his jaw fell

"No way man! This ride looks better than the Evo!" he exclaimed before he walked toward my ride and observed the car.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" I asked and he nodded. "Hell yeah" He mumbled as stroked the hood of my car.

I had a feeling that Rome might get too attached to this place. I mean it's his kinda place.

Tej walked towards the center and got everyone's attention. Me and Rome heard the sound of car engines and Tej turned around and he saw car lights as they got closer. They looked very similar. A Mazda RX-7 and a yellow skyline. The cars stopped in front of Tej and I froze as the car door opened. Dom, Letty and Mia stepped out and Leon stepped out from his car. I reached to my car for support and I felt a pair of eyes glance at me. I looked up and I saw Mia's frozen face.

She looked different. She looked more thinner and her hair had less shine. She looked..almost unhealthy. I could notice the puffy eyes and it looked like she lost some colour but hid it well. Dom and Letty glanced at me. I knew it this was the end. He would kill me. He had the perfect chance and this time I won't stop him. I deserved it. After all I did to Mia, I fucking deserve and might as well get ready for it. I tensed as he glanced at me but he looked away he walked towards Tej.

Mia's gaze didn't leave mine as I stared at her beautiful face. I could see tears in her eyes but she tried to stop them. I so badly wanted to reach out and take her in my arms but I clenched my fists instead.

She gave me one last glance before she looking away.

This is going to be bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I am so happy, thank you for the support. I will make sure to complete this story. I also wanted to say that I am open for story collaborations. You can have the opportunity to collaborate with me and make a story. It can even be this story or maybe something now. If you wish to collaborate, send your ideas through PM! :)**

**Replies:**

**Guest: This story is set in an alternate universe and yes it during 2Fast 2Furious so there will be some changes.**

**Here is chapter two! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**MIA POV**

Tears were stinging from the corner of my eyes. I clenched my fingers into fists in frustration. How badly I wanted to go to Brian. I didn't know whether should I curse and him kick him or forgive him and kiss him. Dom had noticed his presence and had quickly distracted the team by talking to Tej. He apparently wasn't ready to race in Miami. He wanted to observe first, get to know their strategies before kicking in.

The way Tej acted towards us was very awkward. It felt like he already knew us. His eyes flickered towards Brian every now and then. Dom noticed it but didn't react to it. He nodded and walked away with Letty and looked at me in the eye; telling me to follow him. I nodded before stealing a glance at Brian. He was gazing at me with a sad look. His blonde hair was a bit short and his eyes were still the same. Those gorgeous baby blues which made me fall for him. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach. I shook my head and walked away in the crowd; blending in.

"A'ight so who's ready to race?" Tej asked and grinned at Brian. He grinned and looked at the black bald man beside him. The black man was a bit shorter than Brian but he was muscular and he had that kinda smile that Brian flashes. He looks like a ladies man.

"Bullet is, aren't ya bro?" The black man exclaimed and the crowed roared and cheered. Brian grinned at the crowd and shrugged in response. For the first time I glanced at his car which he leaned on for support. It was skyline just like Leon's but instead it was better version of his. White paint with blue patterns with a blue underglow. That car looked like it could beat anything. It was true. Skylines were rare in the US and racers would die to acquire one of those. Leon was pretty protective of his but he never raced it. Dom knew the skyline would beat his but he didn't worry since Leon didn't race. I wondered where the hell did Brian acquire a skyline.

"How about I let others race and maybe I might consider it if anyone wants to race me." Brian suggested and Tej shook his head.

"Y'know bro, how 'bout we race? Y'know just you and me brah" The black man smirked. Brian rolled his eyes and chuckled and raised his eyebrow. "Really, just you and me?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

"yeah, I wanna see if I can beat the fastest racer of Miami" The black man said a little too loudly making the crowd roar. Dom and Letty chuckled and a smile formed on my face. Wait what am I doing? I'm smiling. I feel happy. Shouldn't I be angry? Shouldn't I demand Dom to take us back to L.A?

Brian glanced at me and he saw the smile on my face. His eyes lit up as we stared but he quickly glanced away as the black man shook his head. "Rome I would love to beat your black ass but how 'bout later?" He asked calmly. So his name was Rome. Rome groaned but nodded. Brian slapped him on the back playfully.

The races had started and Brian watched the races and cheered with the crowd. Dom and Letty were observing each race and watching their moves and how it worked before they raced. My eyes travelled to Brian's face and I caught him looking at me. We stared at each other for a long time. It looked like he was telling me something. I so badly wanted to talk to him but I restrained myself. Rome caught Brian and me gazing at each other. He looked at Dom and his eyes widened in response. Maybe he knows what happened. He waved in front of Brian, snapping him out from the gaze and he glared at Rome. They spoke in low tones and Rome motioned him to look to his other side.

Brina turned around and he gave a small smile. I managed to sneak a look at the person he was smiling at. He was smiling at a tall tanned girl. She was very pretty and she was smiling back at him. I think my broken heart just got crushed. He moved on. _He moved on._

Tears were forming in the corner of my eyes. I don't think I'll be able to stop them.

I quickly walked closer to Dom and stood in front of him. "Dom I have to go. I just c-c-can't.." I trailed off as my voice started to break. I didn't give Dom a chance to speak and I quickly ran to Leon's car and drove off. Leon was about to protest before I stopped him. "Sorry, Leon" I said as the tears started to fall. Leon saw my face and nodded as the engine of his car roared to life and I drove away from the place. I took deep breaths to calm myself as I raced down the streets of Miami.

_I don't think I'll ever be able to move on._

* * *

**BRIAN POV**

I gave a small smile to Monica. From the corner of my eye I saw Mia look in my direction and glance at Monica before running off to Dom. _Oh no. Oh shit! SHIT!_

I silently cursed myself. I must have given Mia the wrong impression. No! I can't lose this chance! I saw Dom glare at me as Mia walked to Leon's car and drove off. I knew she got the wrong impression. She thought I had moved on. I clenched my teeth. I'll have to face Dom, no matter what happens I'll have to face him. I can't leave Mia in this state. I lost her once and I'm going to try again but deep down I knew she would just ignore after all I did to her and her family. I have to face Dom. I knew I was expecting my ass to be kicked today and I was ready. I was ready to face him. I fucking deserved it. I glanced away from Monica and looked Dom in the eye. He looked away from my face and I frowned.

_I'm so sorry Mia, I'm so so sorry. I never moved on. I still love you as much as I did when I first met you. Please come back to me. _I pleaded in my head silently.

The whole night I was distracted. I didn't pay much attention to the races. I didn't talk much. The whole time I saw Dom glaring daggers at me. I clenched and unclenched my fists slowly as the night ended slowly, preparing myself for what was coming afterwards.

* * *

The last race took place and with that the night ended, everyone was tired and went to their cars and the engines roared to life as they slowly drove off to their respective homes. I didn't talk much to Monica, she gave me some updates on Carter and thats pretty much about it. Rome was a whole new topic. He kept on asking me about the Dom and the team and especially Mia. I finally told him to let it go and he frowned but nodded. Me and Rome decided to go back home finally and he walked towards his Spyder and bid his goodbyes before driving off. I sighed as I saw Dom's Mazda still on the street. I slowly walked towards my Skyline.

I was about to open the door before I heard a deep voice calling out my name.

"Brian" The loud voice called. I clenched my teeth. Dom. I turned around and I saw Leon, Dom and Letty standing in front of me. Leon had a smirk on his face whereas Letty had a small frown and Dom was calm. He didn't send me any glares just a calm friendly face.

What did that mean?

_I am so fucking dead._

* * *

A/N: Read and Review! :)


End file.
